


Take Me Down

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks he can take Braeden now that he has his powers back, though she proves him wrong, but he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

 “Guess you finally got that strength back huh?” Braeden smirked as she looked at Derek across the loft.

Derek snorted. “I never lost my strength Brae. It just, wasn’t superhuman for a while,” he smirked.

Braeden rolled her eyes. “Mm, that’s a shame. You actually won a couple of fights while you were human.”

“What are you trying to say? That I can’t win any fights as a werewolf?”

Braeden continued smirking as she stepped closer to him. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. It’s a good thing you have me around now that you are one again,” she finished as she began to circle him.

Derek looked at her over his shoulder as she moved, one eyebrow raised up. “You? If I can take you down, what makes you think some other supernatural creature won’t be able to?”

Now it was Braeden’s turn to snort. “You actually think you can take me? You have the strength, but I have the stealth. I could take you out easily.”

“Oh?” Derek backed away from her until he was standing in the middle of the loft. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Sure, why not?” Braeden shrugged as she stepped up to Derek again.

Derek caught Braeden’s foot against his chest as she went to kick him, but she surprised him with pushing down against his chest, knocking him back a few steps. He faked a punch and grabbed her around the waist when she ducked back.

Braeden jumped up and wrapped her legs around Derek’s waist, quickly head-butting him when he got distracted. He stumbled back, but made sure to hold Braeden tight so as to not drop her.

“You were saying Mr. Alpha?” She smirked, knowing she’d shown him up.

Derek flipped them over quickly and pinned her arms down over her head. “I can take you down,” he whispered in her ear, biting the lobe gently.

She fisted his shirt in his shirt. “Okay, you’ve got me,” she whispered back.

“Not quite,” And then he crushed their mouths together.

Braeden responded to him immediately, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Derek groaned against her lips, rolling his hips down seeking out friction, and moaning loudly when he got it. He licked her lips, silently asking for entrance.

Braeden opened her mouth to let him in, groaning as she felt the heat of his body against hers.

After several long minutes Derek broke away to let her breathe, but moved down to her neck, sucking in her pulse point, pulling the straps of her tank top down her arms to move his kisses lower, moving to her breasts.

Braeden let out a long moan as Derek moved lower, pushing her hand up under his shirt, and raking her nails down his back. “Anghh, fuck Derek, come _on_. Fuck me.”

“Fuck Brae,” he panted against her collarbone. He sat up and removed his shirt quickly, throwing it over his should, before moving to take hers off as well.

“Mmm Braeden. Fu-fuck you feel so good.” Derek rolled his hips again and moved his hands to her ass, rubbing against her.

“Ah-h. Bed. Now.” Braeden pushed him away and sat up, moving to stand and pull him towards the bed. “Fuck, I should let you take me down more often.”

Derek laughed as he heard her, pushing her down on the bed and climbing over her, covering her body with his. “Mm, couldn’t agree more.”

He kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing together again as he moved his hands down to remove her pants. She kicked them off quickly and hurriedly took his off as well. Their hands returned to the other’s body, the heat building between them as they moved together.

This was so much better than winning a fight.

 


End file.
